1980s
American Gigolo - 1980 - MPAA.jpg|American Gigolo (1980) Urban Cowboy - 1980 - MPAA.jpg|Urban Cowboy (1980) Herbie Goes Bananas - 1980 - MPAA.jpg|Herbie Goes Bananas (1980) Airplane! - 1980 - MPAA.jpg|Airplane! (1980) The Blue Lagoon - 1980 - MPAA.jpg|The Blue Lagoon (1980) Stir Crazy - 1980 - MPAA.jpg|Stir Crazy (1980) For Your Eyes Only - 1981 - MPAA.jpg|For Your Eyes Only (1981) Stripes - 1981 - MPAA.jpg|Stripes (1981) The Fox And The Hound - 1981 - MPAA.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) Arthur - 1981 - MPAA.jpg|Arthur (1981) Condorman - 1981 - MPAA.jpg|Condorman (1981) Rocky III - 1982 - MPAA.jpg|Rocky III (1982) Star Trek II, The Wrath Of Khan - 1982 - MPAA.jpg|Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) E.T., The Extra-Terrestrial - 1982 - MPAA.jpg|E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) Annie - 1982 - MPAA.jpg|Annie (1982) An Officer And A Gentleman - 1982 - MPAA.jpg|An Officer and a Gentleman (1982) The Beastmaster - 1982 - MPAA.jpg|The Beastmaster (1982) First Blood - 1982 - MPAA.jpg|First Blood (1982) Blade Runner - 1982 - MPAA.jpg|Blade Runner (1982) Tootsie - 1982 - MPAA.jpg|Tootsie (1982) Star Wars Episode VI, Return Of The Jedi - 1983 - MPAA.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) Octopussy - 1983 - MPAA.jpg|Octopussy (1983) Trading Places - 1983 - MPAA.jpg|Trading Places (1983) Superman III - 1983 - MPAA.jpg|Superman III (1983) National Lampoon's Vacation - 1983 - MPAA.jpg|National Lampoon's Vacation (1983) Never Say Never Again - 1983 - MPAA.jpg|Never Say Never Again (1983) Terms Of Endearment - 1983 - MPAA.jpg|Terms of Endearment (1983) Sudden Impact - 1983 - MPAA.jpg|Sudden Impact (1983) Footloose - 1984 - MPAA.jpg|Footloose (1984) Against All Odds - 1984 - MPAA.jpg|Against All Odds (1984) Police Academy - 1984 - MPAA.jpg|Police Academy (1984) Romancing The Stone - 1984 - MPAA.jpg|Romancing The Stone (1984) Star Trek III, The Search For Spock - 1984 - MPAA.jpg|Star Trek IV: The Search for Spock (1984) Ghostbusters - 1984 - MPAA.jpg|Ghostbusters (1984) Gremlins - 1984 - MPAA.jpg|Gremlins (1984) The Karate Kid - 1984 - MPAA.jpg|The Karate Kid (1984) Beverly Hills Cop - 1984 - MPAA.jpg|Beverly Hills Cop (1984) Witness - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|Witness (1985) Friday The 13th Part V, A New Beginning - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|Friday The 13th Part V: A New Beginning (1985) Police Academy 2, Their First Assignment - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985) Private Resort - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|Private Resort (1985) A View To A Kill - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|A View to a Kill (1985) Fletch - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|Fletch (1985) Prizzi's Honor - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|Prizzi's Honor (1985) Pale Rider - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|Pale Rider (1985) St. Elmo's Fire - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|St. Elmo's Fire (1985) The Heavenly Kid - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|The Heavenly Kid (1985) National Lampoon's European Vacation - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|National Lampoon's European Vacation (1985) Summer Rental - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|Summer Rental (1985) Commando - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|Commando (1985) Jagged Edge - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|Jagged Edge (1985) White Nights - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|White Nights (1985) Rocky IV - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|Rocky IV (1985) The Jewel Of The Nile - 1985 - MPAA.jpg|The Jewel of the Nile (1985) Highlander - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Highlander (1986) Crossroads - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Crossroads (1986) Police Academy 3, Back In Training - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Police Academy 3: Back in Training (1986) Top Gun - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Top Gun (1986) Ferris Bueller's Day Off - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) Legal Eagles - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Legal Eagles (1986) The Karate Kid Part II - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|The Karate Kid Part II (1986) Labyrinth - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Labyrinth (1986) Running Scared - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Running Scared (1986) Aliens - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Aliens (1986) Heartburn - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Heartburn (1986) Stand By Me - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Stand By Me (1986) Soul Man - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Soul Man (1986) Star Trek IV, The Voyage Home - 1986 - MPAA.jpg|Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986) Lethal Weapon - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|Lethal Weapon (1987) Police Academy 4, Citizens On Patrol - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|Police Academy 4: Citizens On Patrol (1987) Beverly Hills Cop II - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) Predator - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|Predator (1987) Dragnet - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|Dragnet (1987) Robocop - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|Robocop (1987) Summer School - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|Summer School (1987) The Living Daylights - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|The Living Daylights (1987) Baby Boom - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|Baby Boom (1987) Fatal Beauty - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|Fatal Beauty (1987) The Running Man - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|The Running Man (1987) Planes, Trains And Automobiles - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|Planes, Trains and Automobiles (1987) Wall Street - 1987 - MPAA.jpg|Wall Street (1987) Police Academy 5, Assignment Miami Beach - 1988 - MPAA.jpg|Poice Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach (1988) Big - 1988 - MPAA.jpg|Big (1988) Die Hard - 1988 - MPAA.jpg|Die Hard (1988) Crossing Delancey - 1988 - MPAA.jpg|Crossing Delancey (1988) My Stepmother Is An Alien - 1988 - MPAA.jpg|My Stepmother is an Alien (1988) The January Man - 1989 - MPAA.jpg|The January Man (1989) Police Academy 6, City Under Siege - 1989 - MPAA.jpg|Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989) Star Trek V, The Final Frontier - 1989 - MPAA.jpg|Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989) Batman - 1989 - MPAA.jpg|Batman (1989) Lethal Weapon 2 - 1989 - MPAA.jpg|Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) When Harry Met Sally... - 1989 - MPAA.jpg|When Harry Met Sally... (1989) Look Who's Talking - 1989 - MPAA.jpg|Look Who's Talking (1989) Steel Magnolias - 1989 - MPAA.jpg|Steel Magnolias (1989) Always - 1989 - MPAA.jpg|Always (1989) Category:Gallery Category:1980s